An individual may submit an information to an organization (e.g., a financial institution, a judge, a police officer, etc.) to seek an approval from the organization that will benefit the individual. For example, the individual may not know a correct address of a reference and/or an employer when submitting the information to the organization. Other times, the individual may wish to conceal information from the organization in an effort to influence a decision that the organization may be requested to make prior to the approval that will benefit the individual.
The organization may provide the approval (e.g., a loan, a parole, a conditional release) in detrimental reliance on an assurance provided by the individual when providing the information. After the approval, the organization may consult public sources to determine if the information provided by the individual is truthful. However, public sources may not confirm the information provided by the individual is truthful.
Confirming the truthfulness of the information provided by the individual may prove time consuming and/or dangerous in an event that the organization has to take measures to visually verify an association of an address with the individual (e.g., a place of employment, a place of residence, etc.). This can be cost prohibitive. Therefore the organization may be defrauded when the individual fails to be verified as having submitted truthful information to the organization.